


If I Love You Was A Promise

by tipsy_teletubbies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff and Crack, Food Poisoning, Hospitals, Idols, Last Minute Date, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plane rides, Ring Pops, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, art gallery shenanigans, author is junhao TRASH, because they're more whipped than whipped cream, cheol is a good hyung, china line are WHIPPED, concerned minghao, crackfic, cute verkwan because i'm soft for them, did i mention china line are whipped for each other?, featuring jihoon's cola addiction, jun feels bad, jun is an idiot, jun is awkward boi™, junhui is shameless, or ring pots?, seokmin is an idiot, seventeen isn't as popular as they thought they were, snappy minghao, they're all idiots, this is my attempt at humour, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsy_teletubbies/pseuds/tipsy_teletubbies
Summary: If I love you was a promise, would you break it if you're honest?You broke your promise.OREight times Jun almost proposed to Minghao, and the one time he couldn't.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Expectations vs Reality (of an idol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at humour and fluff, please don't judge me too hard ㅠㅠ
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! ♡

* * *

Cheol-hyung 🍒  
are you finally going to do it?

Me  
idk  
should i?

Cheol-hyung 🍒  
absolutely  
if you're not going to do it, he's going to 

Me  
today?

Cheol-hyung 🍒  
i already talked to the managers, you have tomorrow off  
i'm expecting a ring on Minghao's finger tomorrow when you come back

* * *

Jun sighed heavily, setting down his phone in favour of admiring the ring against the harsh light of his dorm room. It was hardly anything extravagant, but the black diamond suited Minghao; subtle, yet elegant. If only he'd build up the courage to actually ask the question.

"Junhui."

The door opened and Minghao stepped in, leaving Jun to hastily shove the ring under his pillow. Minghao's eyes focused on Jun's expression immediately. 

"What were you doing? You look guilty."

Junhui waved the question away, patting the spot on the bed next to him instead. Minghao gave him a questioning look, but sat anyway. "So, what's up? What brings my lovely boyfriend to my room?"

Rolling his eyes, Minghao slapped him gently. "There's this art gallery tomorrow and manager-nim told me we had the day off." An excited gleam shone in his eyes. "There are a few pieces of art I've wanted to see for a long time and it's not everyday I get the opportunity. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hmm?" Jun could barely focus on Minghao's words; he was too busy staring at his finger, imagining the ring on it and ultimately deciding it would look absolutely stunning. Only when Minghao swatted him again did he look up. "Yes?"

"What is with you today?" Minghao shook his head exasperatedly. "You're acting strange."

Jun offered him a lopsided grin. "Maybe I'm just excited to spend time with you tomorrow."

"So you're coming?"

"Of course." Jun paused, tilting his head in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Wen Junhui!"

Jun was notorious for sleeping in on his day offs. The members were used to completely not seeing him until well in the afternoon, and even then only a glimpse of his sleepy face before he disappeared back into his room, not unlike that of a cat. So when Mingyu stepped into the kitchen to find a pacing Jun, he was a bit lost and confused, to say the least. 

"Jun-hyung? Why are you up so early?"

Jun turned towards Mingyu with a crazed look that almost sent the later rearing. "Mingyu-ah, if you don't help me, no one can. I'm doomed."

After almost ten minutes of constant mumbling in broken Mandarin and Korean, Mingyu finally calmed Junhui down enough to form a coherent sentence. 

"What if he says no?" The whispered question was barely audible even in the silent kitchen. His head was lowered, hiding his face, but the tight grip on his coffee cup betrayed his anxiety. 

Mingyu finally understood the source of Jun's stress. He gently pried his white-knuckled grip from the cup, taking Jun's cold hands into his own warm ones, giving him his empathy and comfort. "Hyung, if this is about your proposal, then you don't have to worry about a thing. Minghao loves you a lot, you two were made for each other. So please, relax, enjoy your day off, and just do it whenever you think the time is right. I'm sure everything will turn out perfectly. Even if it doesn't, he loves you too much to even be upset."

With each word Mingyu said, the tension bled out of Jun's shoulders. He pulled him into a grateful hug. "Thanks, Mingyu. You're my favourite dongsaeng."

Mingyu laughed. "Don't let Chan hear you say that, or he'll whine for the rest of the day."

Junhui downed the rest of his coffee, standing with a steely resolve in his eyes. "You're right. I can do this. I got this."

He definitely did _not_ got this. His newfound confidence had flown out the window the very moment he set his eyes on Minghao, and he definitely did _not_ stand there for a good minute, staring at his boyfriend. 

_It should be illegal to look this good._

As they made their way to the gallery, Junhui tried his best to keep the atmosphere light and natural, cracking jokes and talking normally. But the ring in his pocket was a weight that kept dragging him down, kept reminding him of everything that could possibly go wrong. 

"...hui. Jun. Jun!" Jun startled as Minghao waved a hand in front of his face. If the raised eyebrow was anything to go off of, he'd definitely been calling Jun for a while now. 

"Yes?"

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Annoyance coloured Minghao's voice, but the subtle hints of underlying concern were obvious to anyone who knew him. "Gyu said you were up pretty early today."

Jun draped an arm around his shoulders, pressing him closer the more he squirmed. "Aw, is my little Haohao worried about me?" he cooed. "That's sweet."

"You look awful," Minghao deadpanned, shoving Jun's arm off his body. "If the press catches you looking like this, you know the managers are going to throw a fit."

Junhui opened his mouth for another teasing remark, but as they approached the building, Minghao pinched him, hard. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Behave," Minghao warned. "Or else."

In Junhui's defense, the word 'behave' was subjective. In Jun's opinion, he was 'behaving': he managed to keep the snarky comments about the many _questionable_ art to himself, he managed to keep his face hidden well enough behind his mask and prevent attracting attention to himself, he managed to keep himself upright despite his persistent urge to pass out. Maybe he wasn't fulfilling the last one quite as well as the previous two, but he was trying, and that was all that mattered. 

"Do I have to call an ambulance?" Clearly, Minghao wasn't satisfied with his 'behaving'. 

"No?" Jun hadn't meant for the questioning lilt in the word. 

Minghao's gaze softened, concerned eyes giving Jun a once over, assessing him in a way that was purely _Minghao_. "Are you sure? You look pale. If you weren't feeling well, you shouldn't have come. Your health is more important."

Despite the nerves running rampant inside of him, despite the tremors in his hands he couldn't control, despite the doubt and hesitation bearing down on him, Jun couldn't help but smile warmly, his heart busting with love. He loved this man more than he loved life. 

"I'm fine, Hao, I just..." The deep breaths he took were useless to calm his anxiety. Minghao only looked at him, curious and patient, the lingering worry still clouding his beautiful face. God, he loved him so much. "I mean, I'm not fine, not really, but I just wanted to...no, I mean you're the love-"

A shrill alarm interrupted Jun's _eloquent_ speech rudely, demanding the attention of the guests, varying levels of surprise and irritation painted on their faces. 

'What the hell?"

_'We are very sorry for the interruption our guests are currently experiencing, but a piece of artwork has been reported missing. We are required to keep everyone inside the building for their safety until the artwork has been found or returned. Thank you for your cooperation.'_

"What the hell?!"

If Junhui was slightly annoyed his proposal had been interrupted when he had finally built up his courage, well, nobody had to know that. He was only _very_ _slightly_ annoyed. 

That annoyance soon melted into apprehension as a guard approached the couple, suspicion evident on his face. 

"He's not coming towards us, is he?" Jun whispered. He received only a shrug in response from his boyfriend. 

"Guess that answers your question," Minghao muttered as the guard stopped directly in front of them. 

"Can you tell me why you two are wearing a mask?"

"Pollen allergies?" Jun offered. 

The guard raised an eyebrow, unamused. "It's winter."

"Winter pollen allergies?" The subtle face palm by Minghao didn't go unnoticed by Jun; unfortunately, the guard caught it too. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask the both of you to take your masks off and let me conduct a body search."

Panic erupted within Junhui, a burst of alarm that escaped in frantic words. "No, wait, we can't take off our masks, really we can't. We're going to be in so much shi- trouble if we do."

"Yeah?" Crossing his arms, the guard narrowed his eyes, distrust heavy in his eyes. "And why's that?"

Tripping over his words in his nervousness, Jun struggled to give a proper and coherent explanation. "Well, you see, we were given orders to-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Minghao turned to the guard, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry about him, he's just anxious. We can't take off our masks because we're idols and our managers explicitly told us to keep them on. We can agree to the search, however."

The skepticism that stubbornly decorated the guard's face sent Jun's heart plummeting; he had only wanted to marry his boyfriend, yet what he received instead was a possible theft accusation. 

"I hope you cooperate with us, sir. Please take off your masks."

With a long sigh and a scowl, Minghao gingerly slipped the mask from his face, Junhui scrambling to follow his actions. As expected, gasps from the other guests blended with muted whispers. What was not expected, however, was the lack of reaction from the guard; the suspicion that adorned his features refused to leave. 

"You say you're idols?"

"Yes? Seventeen?"

"What's seventeen? Your age?"

"No, our group name is Seventeen."

"Never heard of them. If you're going to lie next time, maybe choose a better name rather than a random number. Seventeen isn't even a good number."

The couple gaped at him with matching looks of disbelief; it would have been comical if not for their situation. The search was conducted without any further words of persuasion from the idols, though the guests were more than happy to supply the guard with words of their own, to no avail. Jun would have laughed, had he not been as anxious as he currently was; he never liked enclosed spaces. Minghao's hand slipped into his, squeezing reassuringly. 

"It's going to be fine," he murmured. "We'll be out of here soon."

Jun squeezed back, a weak but genuine smile on his lips. "I really hope so."

"Oh I just remembered, you were saying something before the alarm? What was it?"

"Oh never mind," Jun said, perhaps a bit hurriedly. "It's nothing, forget it."

Another questioning stare directed at him, but after years of being on the receiving end, Jun ignored it in favour of slumping to the ground, dragging Minghao along by their joined hands. Whispers still lingered in the room, the quiet clicks of phones and cameras a strangely calming lull. Minghao had been right, after all: Junhui had barely gotten more than a couple hours of rest in his overwhelming worry. The comforting darkness beckoned him, welcoming him with open arms and a promising warmth, and he all but dove into it. A few minutes couldn't hurt. 

A few hours later, the couple stumbled out the gallery, unharmed but severely irritated. The artwork had been misplaced - "seriously, who the hell _misplaces_ an artwork?" - but ultimately found safely tucked into the corner, to the relief of many, including them. 

It was only when Jun stepped into the open streets that he finally breathed a sigh of relief, his tightly wound up body relaxing. Minghao watched him with a fond smile. 

"Happy to be free, are we?"

"Who wouldn't be?" He held his hand out, a silent invitation. As always, Minghao intertwined their hands together, a familiar action that never failed to bring a grin to Jun's face. "Home?"

"Home."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cheol-hyung 🍒  
i thought i told you i was expecting a ring on his hand 

Me  
we ran into a little incident

Cheol-hyung 🍒   
what incident?

Me  
let's just say we're not as popular as we thought we were

Cheol-hyung 🍒  
?

Me  
goodnight hyung :)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other fics, then you know this one is completely out of my normal style, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! 
> 
> I'm finally not putting my boys through extreme angst, I think I deserve an award :) 
> 
> Any feedback would be much appreciated, especially for this one since I'm out of my element when it comes to writing fluff 0.0 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ♡


	2. An (Un)healthy Dose of Flowers, Bribes, and Contaminated Shellfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui never needed a special day to celebrate his love for Minghao; he always gave it to him unconditionally. But as he watched the members scramble to put their plans in action, as he listened to his hyung's words, he wondered for the first time in years whether his boyfriend felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here!!!! Thanks y'all for continuing to read this god-awful fic XD
> 
> I honestly don't really know where I'm going with this, it's just a compilation of fluffy/funny proposals (at least, I hope it's funny...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! ♡

February 14th. A day many held close to their hearts, a day celebrated with laughter, with small gifts and private kisses, with unadulterated love and pure adoration in gazes. A day where flower shops bustled with distraught customers and equally frantic employees, a day where even the sweetest chocolates were left ignored in favour for the sweeter words exchanged breathlessly. A day where bouts of red and pink decorated the streets, the pleasant scent of petals and pollen and perfumes left behind by countless couples. 

February 14th. A day Junhui had never quite understood. It was day created to celebrate the relationship of couples, but Jun had always believed everyday was meant for that. It was a day for sweet gestures and thoughtful gifts, but Jun had long since developed the habit of buying and giving small, random gifts to his loved ones when he returned home after a long day. It was a day filled with whispers of loving words, with heartfelt, teasing compliments and genuine smiles, but Jun had always made sure to shower his boyfriend with his love everyday, regardless of flushed cheeks, flustered words and playful threats, had always joked and laughed until they were both in tears, had always treasured the golden moments of complete joy and happiness. He didn't need a special day for his love; he gave it to Minghao unconditionally every single second of the day. 

Yet as he watched his members glow with excitement and anticipation as the day came closer and closer, as he watched the couples ramble without rest about their plans with a gleam in their eyes, as he watched the boys scramble to put them in action while struggling to balance their work schedules, Junhui wondered for the first time in years whether his decision to not celebrate Valentine's day was correct. 

For the nth time that week, Jun slumped over the kitchen counter, trying his best to stay awake as Seungcheol went over his Valentine's day plans again. He supposed it was fair, in a way; the amount of times the other boys had suffered the same lecture was uncountable on two hands. He was lucky enough to still be able to count it. 

"...so what do you think?"

Snapping back to attention, Jun sat up, confusion clear in his eyes as he blinked at the elder. Seungcheol sighed, but a fond smile teased his lips. 

"I made reservations at this restaurant, but Hannie mentioned he wanted to try this other one last night. But we've never tried it before so I don't want to risk it. And I know he likes this one for sure. But I don't-"

"Hyung," Jun interrupted, trying but ultimately failing to hold his laughter in. His experience from prior years had taught him that once Seungcheol started worrying, his rambling could stretch on for hours. "The one you have is fine. Jeonghan-hyung is going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Everything will be fine."

"But-"

"Seriously, hyung, you've been doing this for years and you know him better than any of us. It's going to be perfect."

The creases in Seungcheol's face ironed out one by one, until he sighed wearily, his worries lifted from his shoulders. The teasing grin that replaced his frown, however, promised trouble, instantly triggering Junhui's fight or flight response. 

"What about you? What are you planning for Minghao?"

A wave of self-consciousness washed over him as he shrugged dismissively. "Nothing. We never really do anything special for Valentine's, and that's not going to change this year." 

Seungcheol leaned in, gesturing for Jun to comply, as if they were sharing a secret. "I overheard Minghao telling Jeonghan he wanted you to do something for Valentine's. And he sounded pretty heated as well."

Jun sat back, disbelief deep in his wide eyes. "What did he say?"

"Something like 'I just wish he would do something, it's Valentine's day, after all' and Jeonghan was agreeing with him."

Shame and embarrassment coloured Jun's cheeks a deep pink, flooding him with guilt. It had always been a silent agreement between the couple; Valentine's day just wasn't worth celebrating. He had never bothered to wonder whether Minghao thought the same, naively thinking the superficiality of the holiday would never appeal to him.

"I never knew. It's been like that for years, and I always just assumed he was fine with it." Head dropping onto the table, Junhui groaned, wanting to scream at his own stupidity. The comforting hand Seungcheol tangled in his hair was useless in soothing his guilt. "God, I'm an idiot. I'm the worst boyfriend in the world."

A soft chuckle, and Jun didn't have it in him to give him a scathing glare. "Better late than never, right? Maybe you can finally put a ring on his finger, lord knows how long overdue you are." Jun could hear the smirk in his voice, smug and knowing. 

"How in the world am I going to plan everything out in time? Valentine's is in three days!"

A solemn hand on his shoulder, and an equally serious expression on Seungcheol's face. "I know just the guy."

A day of begging outside Jihoon's studio with Soonyoung's help - "come on, Hoonie, take pity on Junnie, he needs you" - and a bribe of two crates of cola later, Junhui finally had a coherent plan strung hastily together. With each slowly passing day, he only grew more and more nervous, especially at the sight of his boyfriend smiling happily, as if nothing was wrong. If not for Seungcheol, he never would have noticed Minghao's disappointment at his lack of efforts. He never would've been able to repent for his idiocy. 

Jun felt stupid. A large bouquet of red chrysanthemums gripped tightly between his hands, a nice suit fitted on his body, hair styled stiffly at the insistence of Seungkwan; Jeonghan had even taken it upon himself to personally apply Jun's makeup. The members assured he looked fine, amazing even, but he felt incredibly stupid, completely out of his element. 

It didn't help that he was alone in the dorm living room, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Minghao, silently cursing Wonwoo; he'd ignored Jun's pleas, flying past him and nearly crashing into the door in his haste to see Mingyu. The other couples had already left for their own nights, happiness radiating off them as they bid him farewell and good luck, a sly smile on their faces. Even Jihoon, who had been adamant in staying home, had gone off with Soonyoung; he always did have a soft spot when it came to the dancer. 

The door to Minghao's room opened with a soft click, and Jun tried his best to swallow his insecurities, wiping his hands down and standing to greet him. 

A dangerous mistake, as it turned out, as it took everything in Jun to not collapse to his knees. 

"Wow," he whispered, his traitorous voice cracking. He flushed as Minghao laughed softly. 

"Thanks." Minghao smiled shyly, a familiar sight from pre-debut days. 

Hyper-aware of the ring sitting in his pocket, Junhui cleared his throat and handed the bouquet of flowers to him awkwardly, wishing for even half of the charisma Joshua always seemed to carry. "These are for you." He didn't dare to speak any louder than a quiet murmur, didn't dare to break the fragile moment with his voice alone. It was a thin layer of ice struggling to hold the weight of the couple as they ventured into unfamiliar territory. 

"They're beautiful," Minghao said, admiring the bright scarlet of the petals. A playful smirk tilted his lips, and Jun swore he lost his breath. "What's up anyway? This is so unlike you."

"I love you," Jun breathed, the filter he normally kept in place crumbling before the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. "I love you so, so much."

Minghao blinked, caught off guard by Jun's unexpected confession, before a brilliant smile overtook his features. Junhui would have no complaints nor regrets if he died right there and then. 

"I know."

_'I love you too.'_

The unspoken words hung between them, warm and familiar, and Jun would give Minghao the moon if he asked for it. He didn't know what he did to deserve him, but he was selfish enough to never let go. 

Everything was running smoothly, not even a slight inconvenience bothering the couple. Jun made a mental note to thank Jihoon with another crate of cola as the idols took their seats; the subtle elegance of the restaurant was exactly what he'd wanted, and if Minghao's pleased smile was any indication, he enjoyed it as well. 

"How much did you bribe Jihoon-hyung to get him to agree to help you?"

Jun blanched. "How did you know?"

Minghao's eyes crinkled fondly. "You and I both know you're absolutely clueless when it comes to dates, let alone a Valentine's date. It's okay though, I still love it. Thank you." 

At his words, some of the guilt finally receded, finally letting him breathe properly without the crushing weight of his mistakes bearing down on him. Seungcheol was right: better late than never. And Jun would make sure to give Minghao the best Valentine's he would ever experience in his life. 

The dinner went relatively well, of course Jun would never let up the opportunity to tease Minghao with endless pick up lines. But the anxiety and nervousness soon returned tenfold in a crashing storm as the waiter came to clear their table, sending a wink in Jun's direction before he disappeared into the back. 

The constant tapping of his fingers against the table was an unconscious tell; he hadn't realized it until Minghao reached over, stilling Jun's hand with his own. 

"Everything alright? You're suddenly really pale."

Jun swallowed, nodding and hoping his nausea would go unnoticed by Minghao's watchful gaze. He attributed the slight cramps in his abdomen and the sweat breaking at his forehead to his nervousness. 

"Just a little hot."

Minghao's frown deepened, brows furrowing at his words. "It's freezing in here. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" A palm rested against Jun's forehead, and he sighed at the refreshing cold it brought. "You're feeling a little warm. Should we go home?"

"No!" Minghao's hand withdrew at his outburst. "I mean, it's still early, we should at least talk for a bit, right?"

The waiter was returning, this time wheeling a cake toward the couple, and the cramps only grew worse, the nausea threatening to overtake Junhui. As the cart came to a halt at their table, Minghao tilted his head, confused, as the waiter retreated once more, mouthing words of luck. However, Jun didn't catch them; his vision was blurring, his head feeling far too heavy on his neck. 

"Minghao-"

A loud bout of laughter interrupted him, followed by quiet chuckles that were so distinctly Minghao as he tried to quiet himself. "Happy birthday?" he asked, amused. 

"What?" Forcing his eyes to focus on the cake, Jun's mouth fell open in disbelief as the words sharpened. "Are you serious?"

Instead of the question Jun had asked them to write on the cake, it was decorated with the words 'Happy Birthday!' in a beautiful scrolling calligraphy. Minghao could only stifle his laughs as the waiter rushed over, an apology on his tongue. 

"I'm so sorry, we got the cakes mixed up. I'll bring you the-"

"It's fine," Jun said faintly, still mainly focused on keeping himself upright rather than falling face first in the cake. "It's fine."

Only when the waiter scurried to the back did Minghao finally let himself laugh, bubbling chuckles just as contagious as his smile. For a moment, Junhui just watched him, letting himself bask in his boyfriend's happiness as he laughed at the staff's carelessness, allowing himself a moment to simply appreciate Minghao. He would always get lost in those dark, expressive eyes, would always drown in the depths of them, would always return the love in them with a love of his own. 

"Minghao, I love you so much," he started, nausea and pain momentarily forgotten as he gazed lovingly at his unsuspecting boyfriend. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but it must have been damned good. I thank the gods every night for blessing me, for giving me the chance to meet you and become your boyfriend." He rose to his feet, reaching for the ring in his pocket with the intention of kneeling, with the intention of doing it properly, with the intention of finally asking the love of his life to spend the rest of his life with him... 

And promptly dumped his dinner back out. 

The next few hours were a blur of bathroom visits, distressed texts and phone calls, and eventually a hospital trip. Jun was only _slightly_ annoyed his proposal had been interrupted _again_ , this time by contaminated shellfish. 

Within an hour of being rushed to the emergency room, all of the members were crowded in his room, wincing in sympathy at the many machines hooked to his body. Jun only offered a weak smile in return, unable to wave with how tightly Minghao was gripping onto his hands. 

"Hey guys," he croaked, voice raspy and raw from the bile. "Sorry I ruined your dates."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything interesting anyway." Jihoon shrugged, ignoring Soonyoung's indignant yelp of protest. 

Joshua sat gently at Jun's other side, a comforting smile on his delicate face. "How are you feeling now, Junnie?"

"Better, I think." A small frown creased his face. "A little tired, but better."

The boys took that as a hint to let him get some rest, stopping only to give him awkward hugs and wishing him a quick recovery, until the only one left in the hushed room was Minghao. He had stayed silent since their arrival to the hospital, only keeping a vice grip on Junhui's hands, and Jun was growing increasingly worried. 

"Hao?" He squeezed his hands; questioning, prompting. At the lack of response, Jun tried to sit up, tried to catch his eyes. "Minghao, talk to me please."

His head never rose, his gaze never lifted from its spot on the ground, but the grip around Jun's hands tightened. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" The only effective approach whenever Minghao was in this state was patience; fortunately, Jun had endless patience when it came to Minghao. "It's not your fault."

"I know." With each word, Minghao's voice grew quieter and quieter. "I just don't like seeing you in pain."

It should be impossible for Junhui to fall deeper in love with this man, yet everyday, he found a new reason to give his heart to him. Everyday, Minghao never failed to surprise him with yet another reason to love him, to adore him, to give him everything Jun had to offer and more. Everyday, Jun grew more and more certain that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and if there was a life beyond this one, then that life as well. 

"Haohao, I should be the one apologizing, not you."

Minghao's head whipped up to look at him, and the unshed tears in his red-rimmed eyes were more than enough to crack Jun's heart open. "Why should you apologize to me? You've done nothing."

"Exactly." At his confused frown, Jun sighed. "I've done nothing to celebrate Valentine's day with you for the past how many years? And the first time we properly celebrate it, I get hospitalized. I've never even noticed how much that upsets you. I'm sorry for not being attentive enough, Hao. I'll be better, I promise you."

The furrow of his brows deepened as Minghao tried to understand his words. "Junnie, I've always been fine with not celebrating, you know that. You know I don't care for any of that. Today was a pleasant surprise, yes, but I would never ask of you to plan that every year. It's unnecessary when we already know how much we love each other."

"But Seungcheol-hyung heard you talking to Jeonghan-hyung?" Jun tried to elaborate upon the lack of recognition of such conversation on Minghao's face. "He heard you saying you wished I would do something for Valentine's day?"

The delayed realization replaced Minghao's confusion in a heartbeat, and an amused grin curved his lips. "Is that why you went out of your way to plan a Valentine's date for me today?" When Jun nodded tentatively, he burst out laughing, oblivious to the bewildered and questioning stare Jun was giving him. "Oh my god, Junhui, you're an idiot. Seungcheol-hyung too."

"Hey!" Jun protested. "Why am I an idiot? I'm just trying to be romantic."

Minghao shook his head fondly, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Jeonghan-hyung and I were talking about a movie. The male lead was being such a bigot, I couldn't help but rant to hyung and yell about him." The realization that dawned on Jun's face sent Minghao into another laughing fit. "Oh god, that's hilarious," he said once he'd calmed down. "Wait until hyung hears about this. You're never going to hear the end of it."

"Oh, come on," Jun pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

"You should know me better than that, no?" Minghao couldn't help but tease, enjoying it perhaps a little more than he should. 

"How was I supposed to know? Cheol-hyung convinced me you wanted me to do something, and who was I to deny my boyfriend a Valentine's date?"

Minghao laughed softly, affection warm in his tone. Junhui never thought he looked more beautiful than like this: pale under the harsh lights, styled hair messy and tousled from hands running constantly through the strands, exhaustion weighing heavy on his face, but with unrivalled love deep in his eyes, touch featherlight as he trailed his fingertips over Jun's face 

"Thanks for the date, Junnie. I loved it." He leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Junhui's lips. "I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me  
i have a funny story to tell you

Jeonghannie-hyung 😇  
oh?

Me  
it's about seungcheol-hyung and junhui

Jeonghannie-hyung 😇  
OH?  
👀👀

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI red chrysanthemums symbolize love and deep passion. I didn't want to use roses because I feel like they're overused (and like Hao said, Jun is a little clueless XD)
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or requests on what Jun's next proposal should be, please leave a comment! I'm looking forward to all your ideas :) You should also tell me which track you're looking forward to the most from Semicolon! I personally can't wait for Light a Flame (no I'm not biased XD)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


	3. Ring Pop or Ring Pot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui should have known better. In hindsight, it was obviously a terrible idea, one that should not have even manifested in the first place, much less acted upon. But alas, one week, one plane ride, and one Lee Seokmin later, he could only blame himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my darlings, I'm back with another *interesting* chapter.... after like four months...
> 
> This is honestly a mess (feat my word vomit on how amazing Minghao is), I have no idea what I'm writing anymore, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless ;)
> 
> Also, Jun's solo was just *chef kiss*, please continue streaming and let's give our moon what he deserves!!
> 
> **TW: very very very very minor mentions of anxiety and panic attack, it's like two sentences, but there's your warning!

_Seven days ago:_

Jun had tried every trick in the book, begging, pleading, bargaining, anything to persuade the managers to agree to his plan. He'd even dragged Seungcheol and Chan along to help him with their infamous puppy eyes and pout combination; fortunately, Jun had never met anyone who developed an immunity to their antics, and the managers were no exception. 

"Fine," they relented. "But keep a low-profile and please, for the sake of our sanity, please don't get into any trouble."

"We won't!" Jun promised, beaming as he thanked them again. 

"I swear to god, Jun-hyung, if you don't come back from this trip happily engaged, I will be throwing your ass out of the dorm. I'm sure the hyungs would be more than happy to help."

"Jeonghan and I will disown you too," Seungcheol added helpfully, slinging an arm around Junhui. 

The trio slowly made their way back to the dorms, the chilly wind ruffling their hoodies as they bantered playfully. Jun adored his members, and there was very little in the world he loved more than performing on stage with them, but it was moments like these that he truly cherished the friendship he shared with them. Moments where there were no cameras recording their every move, no watchful eyes trying to dissect them piece by piece, no fans to put on a front for. Moments where they could truly be themselves, be the boys they were rather than the perfect idols. Moments where Jun could finally take a breath and step away from the chaos that came with performing. He wouldn't give it up for the world, but these tranquil nights were a blessing. 

"By the way, Seokminnie was complaining to me earlier this morning about not knowing what the ring looks like." Seungcheol chuckled at the memory. "You better show him tonight or his whining might make its way to Hao's ear."

"He can try it if he dares," Jun threatened, a laugh on his lips as he mentally reminded himself. While he knew Seokmin would never intentionally say a word to Minghao, Jun couldn't guarantee against an accidental slip. 

The dorm was eerily quiet as they returned, trying to not disturb Hansol and Seungkwan's weekly movie nights. As it turned out, their efforts were unnecessary as a shrill scream from Seungkwan jolted them, followed by Vernon's laugh. 

"Why did we have to choose a horror movie?" Seungkwan complained, tucking himself more comfortably against Hansol, hiding his face in his neck. Jun almost cooed at the sight; they were just too cute. 

"Because you said you wanted to try watching one."

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to talk me out of making bad decisions!"

Hansol huffed out a soft laugh, leaning his head against Seungkwan's. "No, I'm supposed to make bad decisions with you. That's how relationships work. At least, that's how Cheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung's relationship works."

"I'm going to combust," Jun whispered to the other two. "They're so cute, it's sickening."

"That's generally how the entire dorm feels whenever you and Minghao-hyung are together," Chan shot back. 

"I'm your elder, pay me some respect, punk."

"Can't give you any if you can't even propose to your own boyfriend."

"I'm going to-"

"You're going to go grab that ring of yours and show it to Seokmin before he tears the building down trying to find it himself," Seungcheol interrupted, "and then you're going to tell Minghao about the trip, and then the both of you are going to bed. Am I clear?"

Apparently, Junhui had been wrong when he said no one was immune to Chan's puppy eyes, because Seungcheol was utterly unaffected. 

"Yes, hyung," they gave in, unable to keep from making faces at each other despite the leader's tired sigh. 

Scurrying to his room, Jun retrieved the ring hidden within the mess of papers in his drawers. Although he kept no secrets from the younger, he knew Minghao never touched his piano sheets; they meant something unfathomable to him, something not even Minghao could decipher regardless of his efforts. Every note, every dynamic, every beat, it was a part of himself he poured onto the pages, raw and vulnerable. He loved them; he hated them. 

It had become a habit for Jun to admire the ring every night before sleeping, but even after countless nights, he was still entranced by its beauty. He couldn't wait to slip it onto Minghao's slim finger, and with his plan, he hoped that day would come in a week. Giddy with excitement, he knocked quietly before entering Seokmin's room. 

"Hey, Seok."

Seokmin greeted him with an expected pout and a quick accusation on his lips. "I can't believe the entire dorm has seen it except for me. Do you distrust me that much? You even showed Seungkwannie and you know his absolute inability to keep secrets! I mean, remember that time he couldn't keep his mouth shut about Hansol stealing Jihoon-hyung's coke? And that was his own boyfriend too!"

"Oh my god, calm down," Jun laughed, shoving him playfully. "I swear, I just forgot. Besides, that's why I'm here now." He opened the box gingerly and placed it on Seokmin's eager hands. "Drop it and I'll drop kick you."

"Oh my god, calm down," Seokmin mocked, sticking his tongue out. But as his eyes settled on the gorgeous ring in his hands, his jaw dropped, amazement flitting across his face. 

"I did a good job, didn't I?"

"You absolutely did not pick this out yourself. No way. Someone must have helped you, maybe Jeonghan-hyung. Or Hoshi-hyung. Or literally anyone else. Just not you."

"Hey!" Offended, Jun tried to snatch the box back, but Seokmin turned away, batting his hands off his body. "I'll have you know I spent almost five days trying to find one I thought Hao would like. All. By. Myself. No additional help. Not even a piece of advice. Now give that back!"

"Nope!" Laughing, Seokmin dodged Jun's hands, keeping the ring out of reach. "I'm going to steal this ring and propose to Shua-hyung instead, and you'll be left with nothing."

"You're proposing?!" 

Both boys yelped as Minghao burst through the door, excitement gleaming in his gaze. Eyes wide with panic, Seokmin snapped the box shut and tossed it in an open drawer, slamming it shut seconds before Minghao joined them on the bed. 

"Uh..."

"What's this about proposing?" Minghao grinned, anticipation painting his eager face. "I know what I heard, so don't even think about lying to me."

"Uh..." Seokmin looked to Junhui with pleading eyes, begging for his help. "Um, we were just talking about..."

An awkward silence enveloped them as Minghao waited impatiently, gesturing. 

"Um."

"We were talking about ring pops. You know, those popular candy rings in America." Jun prayed to the gods Minghao would fail to see through his lie. He'd never tried lying intentionally, would never dream of it, but his proposal depended on it. 

"Yeah! That candy!" Seokmin nodded enthusiastically, sneaking a grateful glance to Jun. "We thought it would be funny if I pretended to propose to him with a ring pot."

" _Pop._ But yes. No real proposals here, no sir."

"Absolutely not. That would be ridiculous. Only fake rings and fake proposals here."

"Although I think Joshua-hyung would be equally happy with a fake ring. Especially an edible one. I know I would be. What do you think, Hao? But it's not like I would propose with a candy ring. Actually, it's not like I would propose at all. Right, Seok?"

"Yes, of course. Like I said, no proposals here. None whatsoever. Not even a thought."

Minghao stared at them, curiously watching their exchange. "Okay...?"

"No proposals. Got it?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

He was still looking at them as if they had gone insane, head tilting, an action Junhui recognized as Minghao's habit whenever he was deep in thought. Slightly panicking, he nudged Seokmin, silently begging him to change the topic. Luckily, the gods took mercy on him as Seokmin cleared his throat, drawing Minghao's attention. 

"So, what are you doing here? Did you need something?"

As Minghao launched into his ramble of cameras, Jun took the opportunity to sneak out of the room, giving Seokmin a thumbs up before he retreated to his own room, settling into his bed with an exhaustion that hadn't been there previously. He'd have to call both his and Minghao's parents tomorrow morning, and he could already imagine his mom's delighted squeal. A familiar sense of homesickness washed over him as he sighed; he couldn't wait to go home. 

_Three days_ ago:

Unable to keep his steadily increasing irritation contained, Jun rummaged in his closet, trying to find his usual carry-on bag. He had lent it to Soonyoung, the dancer swearing left and right he had returned it, but after almost twenty minutes of searching, it was still nowhere to be found. 

"Soonyoung! Where's my carry-on?" he yelled out the open door, competing against Seokmin and Seungkwan's almost unbearably loud singing. They were Seventeen's main vocals for a reason, after all. 

"What?"

"Where's my carry-on?"

"Oh! I put it in Minghao's room!"

"It's _my_ carry-on, why would you - Actually, never mind. Of course you would. Hao, could you please get it for me?"

After a few minutes with no sign of Minghao, Jun sighed, dragging his body out of his bed, before his boyfriend finally stepped into the room, his carry-on bag in his hands. Jun brightened immediately, perking up at the sight of Minghao. 

"Thank, Haohao, you're the best~"

The nonchalant expression plastered on Minghao's face might have fooled another, but Jun wasn't falling for it; especially not when he caught the faint twitching of Minghao's lips as he fought a smile. 

"Why do you need your carry-on anyway?" Minghao reclined on his pillows as Jun packed his neatly folded clothes into the bag, humming absentmindedly. 

"Because I need to pack?"

"Why are you packing?"

"Why am I packing? Why _aren't_ you packing?" Jun joked, grabbing a hoodie that _definitely_ wasn't his, slipping it in as well. 

"Why should I be packing?"

"Why shouldn't you be packing?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere?"

Jun finally, _finally,_ registered the questioning lilt in Minghao's voice, the lack of humour, and slowly turned back to face his boyfriend, nervousness creeping up on him. "I didn't forget to tell you, did I? Please tell me I didn't forget to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Minghao only looked more and more confused with each word out of Jun's mouth, utterly oblivious to what was going on. 

Junhui had never wanted to slap himself more than he wanted to now. He had actually forgotten to tell Minghao their vacation plan. He remembered to bring two extra phone chargers (he always lost one on the plane), an extra set of comfortable clothes (he absolutely was not about to sit in tight jeans for two hours, thank you very much), he even remembered to bribe Hansol into doing his chores for him for the next two weeks (not that the younger would do them anyway), but somehow, he forgot to tell his boyfriend about his own trip. Go figure; Jun was an idiot. 

"Um... you see..."

"I'm seeing."

"I wanted to do something for you? Well... I mean it's really small but..."

"Just spit it out, Jun."

"We're going home?"

Mingha blinked. Conveniently, Seungkwan and Seokmin had decided to take a break from their practice, the silence heavy with tension as it enveloped the couple. 

"We're going home?"

Junhui fidgeted awkwardly under Minghao's owlish stare. "Yeah. I thought it'd be nice to go back after so long. How long has it been anyway? Two years?" He was rambling now, an obvious tell whenever he was nervous, but the words kept spilling out helplessly. "I'm sure your parents miss you a lot. My parents do, they probably miss you more than they missed me. And-"

"Junhui, stop." The endless stream of words came to an abrupt halt. A mask of impassiveness still rested on Minghao's face, unreadable, and it was unsettling Jun. "You planned a trip back to China."

"Yes?"

"And my parents know about this."

"Yes?"

"And you forgot to tell me about all of this."

Jun flushed, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, I just got... distracted." Oh, he was such a moron. 

"Jun." A step closer to him, and he could see the mask beginning to break, fine cracks spanning the smooth canvas. "We're going home?"

"Yes."

The sudden weight thrown against Junhui's body was unexpected, but always welcome. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he stayed silent, patiently waiting for the other to speak; he pretended not to hear the barely audible sniffles, pretended not to notice the damp eyes pressed against his neck. 

"Thank you," Minghao whispered, voice muffled by Jun's sweater. "This is the best surprise."

A slow grin teased Jun's lips. "Anything for you, Hao." He would make sure to give him an even better surprise, one that would last a lifetime. 

_12 hours ago:_

Surely, the constant bouncing of Jun's leg must have been a bother to Minghao, yet not a single complaint had left his lips. He wondered if his boyfriend was just as agitated as he was; Minghao's mouth was set in a firm line, the occasional twitch betraying his irritation. Junhui had thought he was doing an impeccable job of hiding his anxiety, but the questioning glance Minghao gave him said otherwise. 

"You look stressed," Minghao murmured, a strained edge in his normally smooth voice.

"I am. A little." He had felt perfectly fine in the morning, though the surprise of their delayed flight had thrown Jun into a nervous mess. Not exactly a good way to start a marriage proposal. 

"I'm sorry for not noticing," Minghao said softly, lacing their hands together; he knew plane rides tended to be a hit or miss for Jun. Either he would be completely fine, or his anxiety would get the best of him. Although this time, Jun's anxiety stemmed from a completely different source. 

He only gave his boyfriend a tight smile, grounding himself with the music in his ears and the warmth of Minghao's hand against his palms. 

  
How he managed to last the entire flight, delay included, without a major panic attack was a minor miracle. Regardless, the moment they arrived in Beijing, relief flooded him; he loved Korea, and it had become a second home to him, but nothing could replace the familiarity and comfort of his homeland, of the language in which he could freely express himself in, of the culture he had grown up in and embraced lovingly. 

Wearing a visibly more relaxed smile, Minghao separated to grab their luggage, and Junhui let the familiar words surround him, welcoming him home. The soft chatter of Mandarin and the clinks of luggages blended into background noise, a strangely lulling and comforting sound. It was so good to finally be home after so many years. Now, the only thing left to do...

"Junhui!"

The weary irritation in Minghao's voice startled Jun back into reality, a frown accompanying his surprise at the sight of his empty handed and exasperated boyfriend. 

"Something wrong? Where's our luggage?"

"I'd like to know as well."

"What?"

Exhaling a huff of frustration, Minghao gestured to the cowering staff behind him. "Somehow they lost our luggage. Somehow. And it was only our's that they lost. Everyone else's luggage is there except for our's."

"I- how?"

"We're really sorry, sir," the staff apologized, timid under Minghao's unimpressed stare. "I promise you, we are trying our hardest to locate your baggage. Please, if you could give us some time, I'm sure we'll be able to give you a proper explanation by then."

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Jun cut in before Minghao could come up with another dry retort; as adorably funny as he found his snappy boyfriend, the poor girl was terrified. "We'll just wait here." As the woman scurried away, he leaned closer to Minghao, laughing softly. "You're going to scare away the whole airport, Haohao. Let's see a smile on that handsome face."

Really, it resembled more a pained grimace than a smile, but Jun's grin widened nonetheless. "What a stunner, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"That's not going to work on me right now," Minghao warned, trying to hide the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I'm pissed right now and nothing you say can change that. Don't even try anything."

"I'm not trying anything." Jun blinked innocently, playing up his wide eyes and pout. "I'm just completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with my boyfriend and I make it a mission to remind him everyday in case he forgets."

The flaming blush was spreading from Minghao's face to his neck, and he shoved Jun gently. "Shut up, you have no shame."

"No, I don't," Junhui agreed readily. "Who needs shame when you have an unbelievably hot and irresistible boyfriend? I sure don't."

Rolling his eyes in embarrassment, Minghao slid into the seat next to him, any previous signs of his irritation wiped away by Jun's teasing; he always did have a soft spot for the older. 

"I'll call our parents to let them know, I'll be right back," Jun said, moving to a quieter area before dialling his dad's phone. A brief explanation and a promise of ' _yes, I will still be proposing to Minghao'_ and ' _no, this will not be affecting our plans at all, we will still be having dinner tonight'_ later, Jun returned to a significantly happier and livelier Minghao. 

"Good news, I'm assuming?"

He nodded. "Our luggage was put on the wrong plane, but it should be coming in a few hours. Do you want to stay here or...?"

"Let's go see our family."

  
It came as no surprise to Junhui when his mother burst into tears upon seeing him... Minghao, that was. She pulled him into a tight hug, incomprehensible words pouring from her mouth; Jun had gotten his fast talking habit from somewhere, after all. A heartfelt and tearful exchange of hugs later - "I didn't cry, Wen Junhui, I absolutely did not" - the couple were tugged into Minghao's home, delighted and perhaps a bit scared at the amount of food on the table. 

"You two need to eat more," Minghao's mom said simply when he voiced his concerns. The finality of her tone left no room for arguments. 

"Are you ready?" Jun's father asked quietly, peering into his eyes intently. "This is a big decision."

Jun had already come to a decision years ago; now, watching Minghao interact with their mothers, laughing brightly with Fengjun, he had never been more certain in his life. "Ready as I'll ever be."

His dad clapped him on his back, pride and support an unwavering light in his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Junhui. I'm glad you're finally happy."

  
Dinner was delicious, as always, but Jun could only focus on Minghao and his unfaltering smile. Ever since he was a young child, he had always believed it was impossible to love someone unless they loved themselves first. Now, surrounded by his family, seated next to the man he loved with his entire heart and soul, Jun knew that was false; even if he didn't love himself, even if he had nothing to give to anyone anymore, he would always love Minghao. His love was a promise of eternity to Minghao. 

"Minghao," Jun interrupted the ongoing conversations, drawing the attention to himself. Self-consciousness surged over him, but a reassuring smile from their parents and his brother restored his confidence. He turned his eyes back to Minghao, who looked curiously at him. 

"Minghao, it's true I'm not as gifted with words as you are, but for you, I'll try my hardest. But still, that's not enough; even with Chinese and Korean, even with all the languages in the world, there will never be enough words to describe you or my love for you." Their mothers were already sniffling, but Jun couldn't take his eyes off Minghao or the soft, private smile given only to him, one he returned with the same gentleness. "There are a million words I could use to describe you, yet none of their definitions could ever amount to your brilliance, your kind heart, your talent, your ambitions, and most of all, how hard you work and your dedication to everything you come across. They could never capture the essence of _you_ , but if I had to choose one, then ethereal would be the word I would use. Because you are; you're surreal. Every day, I feel as if I'm living a dream and I fear that one morning, I'll wake up with only a memory of you. I'm terrified of that. Which is why..." His hand slipped into his pocket, retrieving the ring with a teary smile, feeling so incredibly thankful for and in love with Minghao. Except... 

This absolutely could not be happening to him. No way. The gods would never be this cruel to him. 

Except they could, and they were. His fingers grazed against denim only, the ring absent from his pocket. He froze, patting his pants down frantically, to no avail. The ring truly was gone. 

"Junhui, don't you have something to ask Minghao?" his mother prompted gently. 

Jun turned his panicked gaze to his parents, but received only an encouraging nod in return. They hadn't noticed the missing ring, nor his rising distress. 

"Junhui?" Minghao asked, concern painting his words. "What's wrong? What were you going to ask me?"

"Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for hours, and the six matching incredulous expressions were enough to make Junhui shrink in on himself. However, Minghao's unexpected burst of laughter threw him off guard. 

"You stopped dinner and went through all that just to ask me to the movies?" Minghao couldn't stop laughing, wiping a stray tear from his fit. 

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot. I love you so much." He beamed at Jun. "Yes, I'll go see a movie with you, now can we continue eating?"

Dinner resumed as before, and Jun tried his best to ignore the questioning stares burning holes in him as well as his rapidly increasing anxiety. He was sure he'd kept the ring in his pocket, but clearly that wasn't the case. He could only hope he had tucked it in his luggage instead and promptly forgotten about it. 

  
It wasn't in his luggage. As soon as they had gotten the call from the airport, he had dropped everything to rush there, snatching the bag and tearing it open in his haste to search for the ring. 

"Jun? What are you looking for?"

"Something important." Aware that he was making a mess (and a scene), but ultimately not caring, he continued to rummage through the suitcase, praying for a glimpse of the blue velvet box. 

"What is it?"

"A gift." Hysteria was edging into his voice the longer he couldn't find it. God, how could he have misplaced his engagement ring? He would never forgive himself if he lost it, but it seemed he had done just that. 

"Hey, hey." Minghao took Jun's hands into his own, squeezing lightly. "It's okay if you lost it. We can just buy another one here."

"No, it's not that." He shook his head frantically. "It's irreplaceable. I can't buy something like that again."

"Nothing is irreplaceable, Junnie." Minghao started to place the belongings back into the suitcase, cleaning up the mess. "I'm sure they won't mind if you buy something else. I'm sure they'll understand."

"You sure?"

Minghao nodded confidently. "I'm sure. Now let's go home, yeah?"

.

.

.

.

 _"Hello?"_

"Seok," Jun sighed, breathing in the crisp night air. 

_"Jun-hyung! How's everything over there? Did you propose yet? I'm sure you have, I have to tell the hyungs - Jeonghan-hyung!!"_

"Wait, Seokmin, don't tell them yet." Another long exhale as he picked at his hoodie. "I haven't proposed yet."

_"You haven't? I thought you were going to ask him as soon as you arrived."_

"I thought so too. God, Seokmin, I'm so stupid." He took the younger's silence as a cue to continue. "I lost the ring."

_"You what?!"_

"I lost the ring."

_"Yes, I heard you just fine the first time, but how?! I thought you never let it out of your sight!"_

"I don't know, but I hate myself so much. I can't believe I actually lost it."

_"Wait, hyung, can you think back to when you last saw it? Maybe that'll help you pinpoint when exactly you lost it."_

"Well, let's see." Junhui drummed his fingers against his thigh as he tried to recall the past week's events. "I kept it hidden with my piano sheets because I knew Hao would never go through them. I still had it last week because I kept looking at it every night."

 _"How about a few days after that? Did you still have_ it?"

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen it since last week. So I must have lost it during then." 

_"Can you remember where you went last week that you took the ring with you? Maybe dance practice? Or a recording session?"_

"No, no, I never took it with me for practice because Minghao always grabs something from my bags." He racked his brain, desperately praying for a memory to surface. "I didn't even leave the dorm that often, only for practice and once to talk to the managers." A vague memory drifted hazily, and Jun snatched at it with greedy hands. "I remember asking the managers for permission for the trip. And then I was walking back with Seungcheol-hyung and Channie. And then..." 

_"And then you were in my room."_ Realization slowly dawned on Seokmin, colouring his voice with laughter. 

"Because I was showing you the ring- LEE SEOKMIN YOU STOLE MY RING!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Our Pretty Seokminnie ♡  
so can i keep the ring~?

Me  
don't even think about it

Our Pretty Seokminnie ♡  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ( ≧▽≦ )

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was based on a true story, well no one has to know.... (I might have been Seokmin) xD
> 
> I'm so excited for Junnie's album, at least I'll have something to do this Valentines rather than eating chocolates alone.... When it comes out, let's stream as hard as we can! Fighting~~
> 
> Thanks for reading! I adore all of you ♡


End file.
